


Temporary Home

by amczingphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving House, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amczingphil/pseuds/amczingphil
Summary: It's time for Dan and Phil to move on from their current flat, but finding a new home is easier said than done, especially when they know that it's not going to be their forever home.





	Temporary Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot on dan and phil looking for their new home

Dan’s leg was bouncing erratically with nerves, causing the zip on his jacket to make a small jingle as it hit against the metal button of his jeans. He could practically feel Phil’s amused yet frustrated stare piercing the side of his head, but he kept his eyes straight ahead. He wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of admitting that he was nervous.

In the end it didn’t matter because Phil place a hand gently on Dan’s knee causing him to freeze instantly.

“Phil.” Dan said quietly. “We’re in public.”

“I know, but if you keep bouncing about you’re going to drive me insane, you need to calm down.” Phil whispered back.

“I am calm.” Dan said stubbornly.

“I think we both know that that’s a lie, you’ve got so much nervous energy that you’re practically making this entire bus of people feel anxious.” Phil said, but he removed his hand nonetheless, choosing instead to press his leg alongside Dan’s to remind him that he was there.

“This is the fifth place we’re viewing, I just want it to be the right one.” Dan admitted.

“These things take time, we want to make sure the place we’re going for is perfect.” Phil said. “Well, maybe not perfect because it’s not going to be our forever home, but near enough.”

“I’m dreading choosing our forever home.” Dan groaned, leaning his head against the bus window as he watched the white lines on the road slowly trickle by, traffic in London was awful.

“Me too, can you imagine how hard it’s going to be?” Phil agreed. “We’re being so fussy about choosing this place and we know that it’s only going to be temporary.”

“Yeah, but temporary can still mean years.” Dan said defensively as he knew he was the fussier of the two of them.

“True.” Phil said. “At least when we go for our forever home we’ll be looking to move further out of London.”

It was something that they’d discussed in a great deal of detail. Their forever home would be further out of London if not somewhere completely new, Phil had suggested moving up North nearer to his parents, and Dan was actually considering it with a great deal of seriousness. Living closer to Phil’s parents would mean that he would have fewer prolonged trips away that would leave Dan alone, and also Dan would be surrounded by the Lester family more regularly. Being surrounded by all of them was incredible, Dan had never met a family that was closer and more easy-going than they were. Every time he was around them, he was somehow content.

“Then it’ll be a dog.” Dan said with an excited wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Stop. You’re not going to get me all excited about a dog when it’s still years off.” Phil admonished. “We still have the whole ‘what breed of dog should we get?’ debate to go.”

“A shibe, obviously.” Dan said as though it wasn’t even a question.

“That’s what you think.” Phil muttered.

“What does that mean?” Dan asked, but Phil was already moving.

Dan filed that little comment away in his mind to discuss later, they were at their stop.

“It’s quiet.” Dan said.

“No drill, no construction sites, no heavy traffic.” Phil listed.

They walked peacefully side by side for a while, following the instructions on Phil’s phone while they hunted for the house they were going to view. Every now and then Dan’s left hand would brush against Phil’s right and Dan bit back a small smile, maybe they couldn’t hold hands in public but that wasn’t to say that they didn’t have their ways around it.

The landlady was a tiny woman who nearly broke her neck looking up at the two of them, but that didn’t seem to faze her as she ushered them around the flat pointing out how many different options they would have with all the space.

It was nice, it was a decent size and it had two bedrooms and a small office where they could film their gaming videos. The lounge and kitchen were bigger and there was another cupboard for storage. Despite all of the positive points that Dan was listing in his mind it didn’t feel right.

He couldn’t see the point of relocating to a place with an extra cupboard, he could already picture them both complaining in live shows in a few months’ time about how they were already struggling for space to put things. Of course it didn’t help that they had both made a pact that they would never through away something a viewer had given them.

Finally they were left alone in the lounge to have a wander around alone and discuss the place. The landlady had told them to take as long as they needed.

“What do you think?” Phil asked quietly as he turned to look out the window, it was a pretty view, Dan would admit that.

“It’s nice, but I don’t think its right.” Dan admitted.

“I’m so glad you said that.” Phil said.

“Really?” Dan asked, that was surprising, Phil was usually the one who always saw the positives and needed Dan to point out the flaws. Dan dreaded to think what they would’ve ended up with if Phil had gone to the viewings on his own. He probably would’ve taken the first flat; a falsely advertised three bedroom that was actually one bedroom and a tiny office and loaded with mould.

“Really, it just seems too similar to our current place and I’d half expect another gas leak.” Phil said.

“I thought the same, not about the gas leak, but about it being too similar.” Dan said. “It would be a lot of work to move here just to have to look for another place.”

“We want our temporary home to last all the way up until it’s time for our forever home.” Phil agreed.

Dan let Phil explain to the landlady that it just wasn’t right for them, he would have felt too guilty to do it himself. How could he explain that the place was lovely but it was just not right? Most people would want to know why it wasn’t right and all Dan could say was that it was too similar to their current home, the place they’d lived for five years.

Dan was quiet on the bus journey home, his leg no longer bouncing with anticipation. He didn’t feel like talking and it seemed that neither did Phil, they settled in for their ride in a subdued mood. Dan stared out the window listlessly and Phil played crossy road on his phone, staring blankly at the screen as he lost over and over due to the fact that he would get lost in his thoughts and forget that he had to tap the screen.

“Phil? Phil.” Dan prodded him in the side.

“Hm?”

“This is us.” Dan said motioning the street outside.

“Oh right, of course.” Phil said.

All of the failed viewings had left them feeling down after they’d discovered that the places weren’t for them, but this was the worst one so far. Dan supposed that it was because they only had two more places on their list, they were fast nearing the end of their possibilities.

That night they sprawled out on the sofa together with Phil taking up Dan’s usual sofa crease and Dan laying along the seat with his head in Phil’s lap, they were both covered with the quilt and watching a bad horror film which Dan would’ve jumped at but he had placed his mug of hot chocolate strategically to block most of the screen.

“It’s alright to be sad, you know?” Phil said softly, his voice making Dan jump.

“I’m not sad.” Dan mumbled into the quilt.

“You are, but its ok, I'm actually sad too.” Phil admitted.

“I was really hoping that it would be the one.” Dan said.

“Me too, and the fact that I knew it wasn’t as soon as we stepped through the door just makes it all the more frustrating.” Phil said.

“We have two places left.” Dan said. “What if one of those two isn’t the right place either?”

“Then we wait a little longer, put together a new list of potential homes and go through all of this again.” Phil said.

“Practical.” Dan muttered.

“Practical but not what we want.” Phil said running a hand through Dan’s curls.

“Should we look over the places we’ve been to already?” Dan asked. “Maybe we’re too critical.”

“No, I think I agree that none of those were right.” Phil said. “Except maybe the one with the floor to ceiling windows in the lounge.”

“No, no way, that one was the only definite veto.” Dan said vehemently.

“Why?” Phil asked. “It was practically perfect.”

“Except they thought we were porn stars.”

“Come on, I explained everything to them and they understood. It really was a good place.”

“Yeah, until they told us about the double homicide that happened in it.” Dan said. “I would’ve been perfectly happy to never know about that.”

“Come on, you know that they have to tell us about that.” Phil said.

“I don’t care, I'm not living in a haunted flat.” Dan said.

“Dan, you don’t believe in the supernatural.” Phil said in an exasperated tone.

“Doesn’t mean that I'm going to risk it.” Dan said defensively.

“You’re an idiot.” Phil said as he stared down at Dan fondly.

“I love you too.” Dan answered.

“We’ll find the perfect place.” Phil said with certainty.

“Yeah? What makes you so sure?” Dan asked.

“Because I feel optimistic about tomorrow’s viewing and also because I know that anywhere I go with you will end up being my home.”

“Oh my God, you're so cheesy.” Dan said pulling the quilt over his head.

“Shut up.” Phil laughed. “This film sucks, why don’t we go and get an early night? Tomorrow’s the day, trust me.”

The duplex in front of them was nice, it had the classic London look to it but it was in a quieter area. It seemed peaceful somehow and Dan, who had been trying his best not to get his hopes up, began to feel excited.

“How long have you two been together?” The landlady asked them.

“Since 2009.” Phil said with a grin.

“A long time then, are you married?”

“Not yet.” Phil said, causing Dan’s head to whip around faster than should have been biologically possible. “Someday soon, I’m hoping.”

“Lovely, now this place is spacious as you can see.”

 _Someday soon_.

Dan’s heart felt lighter after hearing that and he felt like an idiot, they’d been living together for a huge portion of their lives and they were looking into getting a forever home and a dog together, why wouldn’t marriage be part of those cards?

“I say yes.” Dan said quietly when they were left alone.

“Me too.”

“So this is it?” Dan asked. “We’ve actually managed to pick a place we both agree on?”

“I think that this is the perfect temporary home.” Phil said. “I can just see our sofa going there, and our muse poster on that wall – that _feature wall_.”

“Of course that’s what you would notice.” Dan said. “You always did want a feature wall, and also that semi-transparent wall is just so damn attractive.”

“I knew you’d like that.” Phil said.

“It’s amazing, I can actually see all of our things fitting in here.” Dan said.

“So can I, plus there is so much space.” Phil said.

“You were right,” Dan said softly as he took Phil’s hand in his own, “last night when we were both feeling a bit hopeless about all of this and you said that this would be the one, you were right.”

“Of course I was.” Phil said.

“Wow, way to be modest.”

“It’s amazing, it already feels like it could be our home.” Phil said as he looked around.

“That’s because we’re here together.” Dan said.

“You told me off for being cheesy last night and now you're practically overflowing with fluffiness.” Phil said with a laugh.

“It’s hard not to be happy when I’m thinking about our future together.” Dan said.

“Do you want to go tell our new landlady the good news, or should I?” Phil asked with a smile.

“Let’s go tell her together.”

“Together?” Phil asked.

“Together.” Dan confirmed as he took Phil’s hand and squeezed it lightly.

It was fitting that they made this move together and they were always next to each other in their lives, and maybe this wasn’t their forever home, but Dan knew that that wasn’t far away. He could already hear the barks of their dog and he could picture Phil filling their garden with bright and beautiful flowers. A ring would glint and catch the light as Dan played the piano while fondly watching his husband through the ceiling to floor windows as he would unsuccessfully attempt to keep his flowers from being trampled beneath paws.

So as Dan held Phil’s hand and saw the future in his beautiful eyes, he wished that he could somehow travel back ten years and tell his younger self to relax, everything would be alright, he would be happy soon.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @asteroidphil


End file.
